Gade, Thisgaard og Benjamin
Bæredygtig udvikling (besked: Gade ret det lort du har lavet på min side hvis du ikke vil have røvfuld, nej det er ikke en joke, du er hverken sjov eller underholdende så fuck ind og ret det!) ((du hved godt hvad det er jeg snakker om)) Bæredygtig udvikling vil sige at man udvikler nutiden, så den bliver bedre, eller at det i hvert fald gør en del af den bedre. Dette er blot udvikling, men hvis det skal være bæredygtigt, så må den nuværende udvikling altså ikke have dårlige konsekenser for fremtiden. Hvis man skal sige det hele kort sagt eller delvist, kan det gøres med ordet: miljøvenligt. Man skal altså finde på løsninger som er langsigtede, og ikke bare noget som hjælpe nu og her, men også fungere langt ud i fremtiden. Definition "Forbedringer af nutiden uden omkostninger for fremtiden" dvs. at man gør noget at det som findes i forvejen, endnu bedre. Man gør det bedre uden at det har får en dårlig effekt i fremtiden. Cradle2cradle Cradle2cradle princippet går i alt sin enkelthed ud på at man går fra vugge til vugge i stedet for vugge til grav. Dette er en langt mere bæredygtig måde at tænke på, da man førhen og stadig har meget spild af vigtige ressourcer. Dette kan forklares ved at man tænker på et kredsløb, hvor det hele går i ring. På billedet til højre kan man se at et firma laver et TV, som hjemmet så bruger og når TV'et er blevet forældet sendes det tilbage til firmaet som kan skille det ad igen og bruge de vigtige dele. 'Implementering af C2C princippet' ' ' Fase 1 - Analyse I analysefasen undersøges f.eks. projektets materialer, kontekst, udfordringer, muligheder og aktører. Dette kan inkludere at analysere materialer, samt en efterfølgende karakterisering af resultaterne. Disse karakteriseringer er illustreret som firkanter i figuren. De grønne firkanter er de gavnlige komponenter, der uden problemer kan være en del af en C2C proces. De grå firkanter repræsenterer overgangsteknologier. De røde firkanter repræsenterer skadelige komponenter, der aldrig vil kunne opnå C2C kvalitet. Fase 2 - Vurdering Vurderingen kan ses som et filter, via hvilket komponenternes C2C potentiale vurderes. Filteret består af et sæt af værdier, som defineres af de 100 % positive C2C slutmål. Disse værdier skal hjælpe med til at udelukke skadelige løsninger fra projektet. Filteret omfatter således ’knock out faktorer’, der udelukker de komponenter, der aldrig vil være i stand til at opnå C2C kvalitet. Et eksempel på en 'knock out faktor' kunne være komponenter, der indeholder PVC, da dette materiale ikke kan blive genbrugt på miljøvenlig vis eller har potentiale for gradvis forbedring. Fase 3 - Optimering I optimeringsfasen forbedres designet over tid, for eksempel gennem nye produktgenerationer, service i brugsperioden, driftsoptimering, osv. De to foregående faser danner således grundlag for en proces, hvor projektet løbende optimeres for at nå det endelige mål. De grønne søjler repræsenterer ’eco-effective’ målbare og gavnlige effekter, der illustrerer, hvor langt projektet er i processen hen imod de 100 % positive mål. De nedre grå søjler i figuren repræsenterer den gradvise minimering af negative effekter. Det, der sker i denne del af figuren, er ikke en del af C2C konceptet som sådan, men afspejler det forhold, at materialer, teknologier og processer, der kan yde øjeblikkelig C2C kvalitet, ikke altid findes i dag. De grå bjælker kan derfor beskrives som overgangsteknologier, dvs. komponenter, der vil blive erstattet over tid. 'Puma og C2C' Sportsmærket Puma, går ind for C2C princippet. Her er en video omkring det Eksternalitet Inden for økonomi er eksternalitet omkostninger eller gevinster, for personer udenfor den økonomiske transaktion. dette gælder dog også for f.eks. miljø. Eksternaliteter er f.eks.Forurrening er en negativ eksternalitet. da omkostningenerne for forureningen ofte ikke påfalder virksomheden der har udledt forureningen eller på andenvis skabt forurening, derfor tænker de ikke på at minimere deres udledning af forurening, da det ikke vil have en økonomisk konsekvens at udlede forurening. Et andet eksempel kunne være når man fælder regnskov. Her er prisen kun sat efter at de udgifter man bruger på at fælde træerne. Her burde man også medregne udgifter til at plante ny skov, så man igen mange år efter igen kan fælde træer det sammen sted. Eksempler Man kan allerede i dag se bæredygtig udvikling flere steder, og det er også noget som der bliver tænkte mere og mere på, da dette er alfa omega for vores alle sammens fremtid, men og for vores børn og børnebørn. Et godt eksempel kan være en vindmølle. Man bruger en vindmølle fordi at man kan få energi fra den. Alternativet til en vindmølle er at man laver energi på andre måder, som f.eks. et kulkraftværk. Det kedelige ved et kulkraftværk er at det udleder en masse CO2, og vores resucer bliver hurtigt opbrugt, i takt med et stigende forbrug. Bruger man derimod en vindmølle som energikilde, udleder den ikke CO2, men man kan sagtens få energi fra den alligevel. En vindmølle tærere heller ikke på jordens resurcer, og dermed er vindmøllen er mere miljøvenlig og har ingen omkostninger for fremtiden. Stort set det samme ses med elbilen. Man har udvikliet en bil som kan køre på el, så bilen bruger altså ikke benzin, som jo tømmer jordens olielagere. El-bilen udleder heller ikke CO2, som en konventionel benzin drevet bil gør. Et eksempel på steder som ikke er bæredygtigt, kan være når man fælder regnskov. De sætter kun prisen efter at de fælder træerne. Så når træerne er fældet kommer der altså ikke træer igen, og dette er en omkostning for fremtiden. Istedet burde prisen sættes efter at der også skal bruges penge på omkostninger til at plante ny skov. Kilder http://da.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eksternalitet http://www.vuggetilvugge.dk/forside http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=j9zfkYHtuMc